As an example, in a product development process, a plurality of documents such as design documents are generated. As an example, design documents are collectively stored in a storage unit in each development process.
Further, traceability among the development processes is important. In order to secure traceability, an operator performs an operation to correlate the respective design documents among the development processes.
As a related technology, a method for securing traceability of documents in development processes has been proposed (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-182908).